Los Merodeadores de la Navidad
by Silice-Black
Summary: Los Merodeadores estan en cuarto año, y Lucius hace un plan, en el cual Sirius sale lastimado, tiene que pasar la Navidad enyesado, pero esto no se quedara asi, que haran nuestros amigos para cobrar venganza contra Malfoy?! YA LE SEGUI!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Como todos dicen, los personajes de esta historia no son demi propiedad(aunque quien no mataría por quedarse con Sirius o Remus), asíq ue por favor no me demanden y sean piadosos conmigo, ah! Dejen reviews!!!  
*************************************************************************  
12/11/02 Ayyyy que feliciad me dejaron reviews!! Muchisimas gracias!!! Mas abajo se los presondo, con algunas dudillas que tenía por ahí, ah! también hize algunos pequeño cambios y correciones, asi que disfrútenla!  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
¡¡Los Fantasmas de la Navi...(Poom!) Los Merodeadores de la Navidad!!!  
  
  
Capítulo I  
"Me las vas a pagar..."  
  
Probablemente Gryffindorf nunca se había se visto tan alegre como ese año, el castillo completo esta cubierto por miles de pequeñas luces blancas, los jardínes llenos de adornos, y eso que aún no se veía el interior.  
Cada rincón del castillo tenía al menos un pino navideño, y si el espacio era muy pequeño, había un hombre de nieve, que conservaba su temperatura, gracias a algunos trucos del profesor Dumbeldore, una pequeña estatuilla de gnomo navideño, o un reno el cual le brillaba la nariz al pasar.   
En el comedor se hacía la ilusión de estar cayendo nieve, claro con la excepción de que no era fría, ni se acumulaba en exceso en el suelo. En fin, todo esto nos lleva a uno de los pasillos del castillo, donde se escucha una voz exclamando con emoción:  
"Si señor! Ya pronto será Navidad"  
Cuando la escena se acerca se ve un apuesto jóven de cabello negro y cedoso, y hermosos ojos azules, a pesar de tener cierto look rebelde, al mismo tiempo resultaba irresistible. Una segunda voz, dice, en un tono suave y alegre:  
"Vaya Padfoot, hace mucho que no te veía tan emocionado"  
Sirius voltea a su compañero, un joven de sus edad de cabello castaño un poco más corto que él, y ojos almendarados, tiene una expresión dulce y tierna; mientras contesta sonriente:  
"Lo que pasa Moony, es que no puedo resistirme al espíritu navideño, además mira el castillo, jamás había estado tan decorado!!"  
Una voz preguntacon interés:  
"Eso significa que este año desistiras en arruinar la festividades del colegio?"  
Al otro lado de Sirius, un joven un poco más bajo que él, de cabello negro alborotado y ojos azules, sobre los cuales traía unas gafas, las cuales al parecer, insistían en quedarse a la mitad de la nariz por más que el las regresaba a su lugar. Sirius cruza los brazos, cierra los ojos y contesta con una sonrisa sarcástica:  
"Qué clase de pregunta es eso Prongs, hasta parece que no me conoces..."  
James solo se ríe un poco mientras murmura:  
"Solo quería asegurarme"  
Los tres amigos se ríen juntos, mientras que los demás alumnos los miran con cierto temor, después de todo, tres de los cuatro merodeadores, y de hecho los tres más astutos, por lo tanto peligrosos; riéndose todos juntos, y alguna fiesta proxima a venir... eso solo podía significar problemas para Hogwarts. Se escucha una cuarta voz exclamando con cierto temor:  
"Déjame en paz Lucius!!!!"  
Los tres Merodeadores se detienen de golpe e intercambian miradas de preocupación, y sin decir una sola palabra salen corriendo de donde viene la voz. Dan vuelta en uno de los pasillos y se encuentran lo que temían. Un jóven de cabello plateado y fríos ojos, además de tener una sonria malvada dibujada en sus labios, al lado de un chico de cabello nergo y grasiento, ojos el mismo color(no recuerdo exactamente la descripción de estos dos); frente a un pequeño chico algo regordete de cabello castaño claro y ojos del mismo color, los cuales estaban llenos de temor. Estos dos tenían al tercero contra la pared, con sus varitas apuntándole. El chico suplica mientras cierra los ojos:  
"Ya les dije que no sé nada!! Lucius, yo no se!!!"  
Este se voltea hacia el chico del cabello negro y pregunta con sarcasmo:  
"Tú que dices Severus, estará diciendo la verdad? Cómo es que uno de los Merodeadores no sabe el plan de sus compañeros?"  
Severus contesta en el mismo tono regresando la mirada el pequeño chico:  
"Pues me parece algo increíble de creer"  
Aprovechando este momento de cierta distracción, el chico logra salir corriendo, Lucius exclama molesto:  
"No lo dejes escapar!"  
Ambos corren detrás del chico, pero el momento de dar la vuelta al pasillo se estrellan contra algo, cayendo ambos al suelo. Escuchan una voz preguntando con arrogancia:  
"Me siento honrado de que estén interesados de esa manera en nuestro plan"  
Lucius y Severus levantan la mirada y ven frente a ellos la figura de Sirius, con los brazos cruzados, y mirándolos con cierto desprecio. A su lado James y Remus, detrás de ellos un pequeño Peter temeroso. Remus mira a su amigo de reojo mientras dice amablemente:  
"No te preocupes Wormtail, todo estará bien"  
Lentamente Peter sale y se acomoda al lado de Remus, enfrentando a Lucius y Remus, los cuales continuaban en el suelo. Sirius mira de nuevo a sus antagonistas y pregunta en cierto tono de burla:  
"Entonces que vamos a hacer con ustedes..."  
Pero antes de que pudiera continuar Lucius saca su varita mágica, y apuntando a Sirius exclama:  
"Flamme!!!"  
De la punta de la varita se dispara un remolino de fuego que se dirige directo a Sirius, el cual sorprendido no puede reaccionar, cuando en eso se escucha una voz exclamando:  
"Extingus totalus!!!"  
Un rayo de plata toca al remolino, y este desaparece en vapor al instante, todos voltean sorprendidos de donde vino el rayo, entonces vena una hermosa pelirroja de hermosos ojos verdes, la cual aún seguía apuntándoles con la varita. James murmura sorprendido:  
"Lily!"  
Por su parte Remus se acerca a su amigo mientras pregunta preocupado:  
"Estás bien Padfoot?"  
Este contesta aún sin reaccionar por completo:  
"Eh... si... no fue nada"  
Lucius finalmente se pone de pie, seguido por Severus. La mirada de odio de Lucius clavada en Lily, la cuaa mira con cierto nerviosismo. Rápidamente los cuatro merodeadores se pone delante de ella, con miradas de rivalidad. Lucius tan solo suspira con cierto desprecio mientras dice:  
"No vale la pena enfadarse por una sangre sucia"  
Y sin que nadie lo esperara Lucius vuelve a caer al suelo, pero esta vez con su mejilla inflamada. Severus mira al que había agredido a su amigo y se encuentra con Sirius, el cual exlcama furioso, al mismo tiempo siendo detenido por James y Remus, para evitar que atacara de nuevo a Lucius, no tanto por defenderlo, pero evitarle problemas a Sirius:  
"De esta no te salvas! Te lo juro!"  
Severus ayuda a su compañero a levantarse, y mientras que este se limpia algo de sangre con su mano, mira a Sirius con odio, murmurando:  
"Me las vas a pagar Black..."  
Se da la vuelta y se va, Severus da un paso al frente, y enfrentando a Sirius con mayor seguridad(considerando que este era detenido por sus amigos) dice con desprecio:  
"Y tengan por seguro que el profesor Dumbledor se enterará de esto"  
Sirius contestaaún algo molesto:  
"Bien házlo, y así podremos explicarle por que estaban molstando a Peter, cabello de babosa"  
Severus hace una expresión de enfado y después les da la espalda, siguiendo los pasos de Lucius. Sirius murmura con desprecio:  
"Esos canallas..."  
Escucha una dulce voz diciendo con cierta preocupación:  
"No te preocupes Padfoot, no hay problema por mí, en serio"  
Lily camina hacia ellos, con una sonrisa algo triste, al ver esto Sirius suspira con indiferencia, tranquilizandose, por lo que James y Remus lo sueltan. James se acerca a Lily y dice algo avergonzado:  
"Lamento no haber dicho nada pero..."  
Mira a Sirius de reojo y dice con una sonrisa sarcástica:  
"Pero Padfoot se me adelantó..."  
Este cierra los ojos y dice con cierta arrogancia:  
"Lo siento Prongs, peor fuiste muy lento"  
Pone sus manos en la cintura mientras termina de decir con cierto aire de enfado:  
"Y no podía dejar que ese idiota llamará así a nuestra pequeña Lily"  
Esta solo se ríe un poco, a lo que Sirius sonríe, pues había hecho sentir mejor a Lily. Peter se acerca a ellos mientras dice avergonzado:  
"Siento haberme dejado atrapar, pero iba a verlos a ustedes en el entrenam..."  
Antes de uqe siguiera James y Sirius exclaman en coro:  
"EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE QUIDDITCH!!!!!!!!"  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, salen corriendo, desapareciendo en cuestión de segundo de las miradas de sus amigos. Lily y Peter miran con cierta confusión, mientras Remus se ríe ligeramente, murmurando con su puño cerca de la boca:  
"Esos dos nunca van a cambiar"   
  
Capítulo II  
"La Venganza de Malfoy"  
  
Para cuando Remus y los demás llegan al campo, James ya estaba en su escoba practicando, Peter pregunta mientras recorre el cielo con su vista buscando a Sirius:  
"Y donde esta Padfoot? No lo veo..."  
Remus mira hacia abajo y ve a Sirius, al parecer, como era costumbre, discutiendo con la maestra. Remus pone su mano sobre su frente mientras dice con una sonrisa sarcástica:  
"No sé, ni por que ni lo preguntamos"  
Peter murmura con cierta culpabilidad:  
"Pobre Padfoot, es mi culpa que haya llegado tarde de nuevo"  
Remus lo mira de reojo mientras dice en un tono alegre:  
"Pero no es tu culpa que haya llegado tarde, TODAS, las otras veces"  
Lily se ríe un poco y siguen mirando el entrenamiento de los demás.  
*Mientras en los vestidores...*  
Severus pregunta con cierta preocupación:  
"Estas seguro Lucius, si alguien se llega a enterar, nos meteríamos en grandes problemas"  
Lucius contesta sin siquiera voltear a verlo, en cambio tenia su mirada prendida sobre una escoba, con las palabras FireBall, grabadas en letras plateadas:  
"No seas tan cobarde, nadie se dará cuenta, y finalmente nos vengaremos de ese odioso Black"  
Severus aún no se ve totalmente convencido, pero sin prestarle atención a esto, Lucius saca su varita, y apuntando a la escoba empieza amurmurar unas palabras en voz baja. Se esuchca la voz de Sirius, al parecer aún peleando con la profesora:  
"En serio! No fue miculpa, fueron esos lelos de Lucius y pelo grasoso"  
La profesora contesta algo molesta:  
"Si, lo que diga señor Black, usted siempre tiene una excusa, si no es por que una chica lo abrazaba efusivamente, era por que un elfo se ponia en su camino, o tenia problemas con el sauce boxeador, o..."  
Sirius interrumpe diciendo con cierto nerviosismo:  
"Esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí el punto, no volveré a llegar tarde"  
La profesora dice por último:  
"Si lo que tienes de galán, lo tuvieras de responsable, de seguro llegarías a ser como Dumbeldore"  
Sirius dice antes de entrar a los vestidores:  
"Gracias por el cumplido"  
Entra y cierra las puertas detrás de él, suspira con alivio mientras dice:  
"Estuvo cerca..."  
Mira su escoba y dice con una sonrisa:  
"Hola amiga, lista para enseñarles quien es el mejor?"  
Mientras que desde un de las esquinas del vestidor Lucios y Severus sonreían con maldad(no malpiensen nada, no se encontraban ahí con el fin de espiar a la jugadores de Quidditch a la hora de cambiarse ¬¬ claro, que al menos que no hayan pensado en eso, entonces ignoren lo que acabo de decir...).  
*De regreso al campo de Quidditch...*  
El equipo aún sigue practicando, mientras James murmura algo pensativo, mirando a su alrededor:  
"Dónde se metió Padfoot?"  
Esuchca una voz arrogante exclamando:  
"El Rey del cielo esta de regreso!!!!"  
James voltea y ve a su amigo haciendo piruetas montado en su escoba, sonríe mientras murmura con sarcasmo:  
"Para qué pregunté..."  
Peter exclama con felicidad al ver que su amigo no había sido castigado:  
"Miren ahí esta!!!!"  
Remus esta por gritarle cuando ve que algo extraño, Severus y Lucius saliendo del vestidor con una sonrisa llena de maldad en sus rostros. Regresa una mirada llena de preocupación hacia Sirius, temiendo adivinar lo peor. Pero al parecer era muy tarde, en esos momentos, Sirius se aferraba a su escoba para no caer, grita lleno de preocupación:  
"SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Al instante la mirada de todos se concentra en Sirius, al verlo, James se deja ir en su dirección, mientras exclama:  
"No te preocupes Padfoot, sostente!!!!!"  
Este exclama con cierta dificultad:  
"Es fácil decirlo!!!!"  
Remus saca su varita rápidamente, Lily mientras tanto exclama con desesperación:  
"Ayudalo James!!!!!"  
En esos momentos la escoba da un latigazo y Sirius sale volando, todos se quedan en shock, James esta demasiado lejos como para llegar a tiempo. En esos momentos se escucha:  
"Wingarda Levoisa!!!!"  
Sirius es detenido unos instantes en el aire, la mirada de todos se concentra en Remus, el cual al parecer, hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para detener a su amigo. James esta por llegar cuando en eso una Bludger llega y se estrella contra Sirius dejándolo iconsciente, al mismo tiempo terminando con el poder de Remus, y alejandolo aún mas de James; por lo que es inevitable detener su caída. Todos a su alrededor se congelan si saber que hacer o pensar. Como rayo Remus salta desde las gradas hasta el campo y corre en dirección de su amigo, llamándolo lleno de preocupación:  
"SIRIUS!! RESPONDE,SIRIUS!!"  
Llega y lo empieza a sacudir con cierta desesperación, segundos después llega James el cual mira sin saber que hacer. Después de unos segundos Sirius empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente, mientras murmura confundido:  
"Moony estas llorando?"  
Este rápidamente se limpia las lágrimas con el brazo mientras contesta con una sonrisa arrogante:  
"Por supuesto que no"  
James pregunta con preocupación, también limpiando algunas lágrimas de sus mejilla:  
"Estás bien Padfoot?"  
Este contesta mientras se intenta poner de pie:  
"No es nada, solo..."  
Al momento en que apoya su pierna, suelta un grito de dolor y vuelve a caer, pero esta vez James y Remus lo atrapan. James exclama algo desesperado:  
"Eres loco! No te muevas! Una bludger te acaba de golpear y caiste al suelo desde 30 metros!!"  
Sirius sonríe débilmente mientras contesta:  
"Como tú digas Prongs"  
Segundos después vuelve a caer inconsciente, Remus y James lo empiezan a llamar de nuevo:  
"Despierta Sirius!! Amigo vamos!!!"  
Pero este seguía en el mismo estado. Peter y Lily finalmente llegan, mientras Lily empieza a llorar, Peter rápidamente se hecha al suelo llamando a su amigo:  
"Vámos Padfoot despierta! Esto no es gracioso!!"  
Los jugadores uno a uno bajan y corren alrededor de Sirius, por otra parte la voz comenzaba a correr por Hogwarts, por lo que miles de chicas con ojos llenas de lágrimas corrieron hacia el campo; algunas en pijamas, otras en medio de alguna lección, no importaba nadade eso para ellas, ya que, su amado Sirius Black estaba en problemas (quien las culpa de ir tan apresuradamente?).  
  
Capítulo III  
"Despertanto a la cruda realidad!!!"  
  
Poco a poco el techo de la habitación aparece algo borroso, mira a un lado y se ven dos siluetas borrosas. Todo se vuelve negro por unos instantes, al volver a abrir los ojos finalmente todo se aclara. Remus y James se encontraban profundamente dormidos, el uno contra el otro; James, se encontraba sentado al lado de una cama, con sus brazos sobre esta, y sobre estos su cabeza; Remus tenia sus brazos sobre la espalda de James y su cabeza sambutida entre sus extremidades. Parecía como si estuvieran coordinados, ya que ambos inhalaban profundamente y después respiraban suavemente; ante esta imagen se esucha una pequeña risa.  
Sirius mira a sus amigos, sin levantar la cabeza de una cómoda almohada de plumas. Se dibuja una gran sonrisa en sus labios y después, como sus amigos, cae en profundo sueño.  
Se esucha una voz masculina exclmando algo molesto:  
"Qué esta diciendo?! Pasar la Navidad aquí y solo?! De ningúna manera! Eso esta fuera de discución"  
Una segunda voz lo apoya:  
"Así es, no hay poder alguno que nos haga dejar a nuestro amigo aquí solo, sobretodo en estas fechas!"  
Lentamente Sirius abre los ojos y ve frente a él, a unos cuantos metros, a Remus y James al parecer, bastante disgustados; teniendo una discución con alguien. Sirius murmura algo confundido, pero a la vez, en un tono débil, todo lo contrario a como el hubiera querido hablar:  
"Qué pasa?"  
Como si fueran rayo, James y Remus corren al lado de Sirius con sonrisas algo aliviadas en sus rostros. James dice con cierta arrogancia, pero se podía notar algo de preocupación:  
"Nos tenías preocupado Padfoot, llevas tres días en un profundo sueño"  
Sirius murmura, al parecer cada vez más confundido:  
"Tres días?! Pero que..."  
Remus lo tranquiliza diciendo en un tono suave:  
"No te preocupes, ya todo esta bien amigo"  
Una voz de mujer interrumpe diciendo algo molesta:  
"No, no lo esta Señor Lupin!"  
Sirius levanta la mirada y se encuentra con una señora Pomfrey, pero jóven, aunque al parecer, la belleza, no siendo una característica de ella. Sirius le hecha una mirada algo molesta, a lo que ella dice con cierta arrogancia, pero en tono duro:  
"Quién lo iba a pensar, el Señor Black, el cual al menos manda a 3 estudiantes a la enfermería, por semana, ya sea por una riña o por una broma suya... finalmente a terminado aquí"  
Sirius hace un esfuerzo por decir con una sonrisa arrogante:  
"Pues al menos me alegro que si no soy conocido por mi persona, al menos por los que me rodean"  
La señora Pomfrey le hecha una mirada de desaprobación, después de unos segundos dice secamente:  
"Famoso o no, el señor Black pasará tres días más aquí hasta que se curé por completo, y eso significa NO VISITAS"  
Mira a James y Remus con fríaldad, los cuales pretenden no atender sus indirectas. El silencio es interrumpido por Sirius exclamando molesto, al mismo tiempo que se pone derecho:  
"De ningúna manera voy a..."  
Al instante hace cara de dolor y parece que va a volver a desvanecerse, si no era por que Remus lo detiene gentilmente hasta volver a dejarlo con la cabeza la almohada, murmurando suavemente, tratando de calmar a su amigo:  
"Tranquílo, James y yo resolveremos esto, no te preocupes"  
Sirius tan solo puede mirar a su amigo de reojo, sin tener la suficiente fuerza de contestar. James mira esta escena algo preocupado, cuando escucha la voz de Pomfrey dicieno seriamente:  
"Si se llaman sus amigos, sinceramente quieren arriesgarlo a caer en un peor estado, solo por pasar un buen rato, deben tener presente que el Señor Black se fracturo 5 costillas, la rodilla, dislocó un hombro, fizuró la muñca, y sufrió varias contusiones por todo el cuerpo; sería fatal sacarlo de aquí!"  
Remus y James miran al suelo con desesperación, al parece sin saber que hacer. Se sorprenden al escuchar a Sirius decir en su tono habitual:  
"Cinco costillas, rodilla, brazo, lo que sea... solo fue un razguño pudo pasarle a cualquiera, no es como para que tomenl as cosas tan apecho"  
La señora Pomfrey exclama molesta, al ser cuestionado su diagnóstico:  
"Pues la verdad es que tiene suerte de estar vivo y completo Señor Black! Es increíble como sigue tentando a la suerta, después de que esta lo ayudó a conserar su vida!"  
Al parecer estas palabas afectan terribemente a Remus y James los cuales se quedan boquiabiertos sin saber que dcir o pensar. POr su parte Sirius desvía la mirada y cierra los ojos mientras contesta con cierto desprecio y a la vez arrogancia:  
"Suerte, si la suerte que tuve que mi escoba se volviera loca y tratara de asesinarme"  
Se sorprende al ver que Remus y James ponen unas miradas molestas, la señora Pomfrey ve este cuadro y decide mejor salir, tan solo diciendo:  
"Cinco minutos y es todo, el Señor Black tiene que descansar"  
Sale, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, dejando a nuestros amigos en plena libertad de hablar. Sirius pregunta algo confundido, al ver la expresión del rostro de sus amigos:  
"Qué pasa Prongs, Moony? Dije algo malo?"  
James dice suavemente, pero se puede notar aún enojo en su cara:  
"Por supuesto que no Padfoot, es solo que..."  
Voltea a ver a Remus, el cual tan solo se cruza de brazos y desvía una mirada tan fría, como probablemente nunca veríamos en largos años, en los ojos de Remus; hacia la ventana, al parecer indispuesto a hablar del tema. AL ver esto James suspira con resignación y sentándose al lado de Sirius, empieza a decir seriamente:  
"Esto no fue cosa de suerte... el culpable fue..."  
Sirius dice con cierta indiferencia:  
"Si lo sé, fue Malfoy..."  
Al parecer esto sorprende tanto a James como a Remus, los cuales rápidamente cambian sus miradas serias, a unas inocentes y llenas de confusión, como era habitual en ellos. Sirius sigue diciendo con indiferencia pero se puede notar cierto enfado:  
"Pues en estos tres días desperte una o dos veces(¬¬ y ustedes para el colmo siempre estaban dormidos), en una de esas ocasiones me despertaron los gritos de una voz familiar, y entre sueños paso frente a mi la figura de Malfoy, con su rostro sincermanete para dar pena"  
Les cierra un ojos y saca un poco la lengua mientras dice quitado de la pena:  
"Yo pensé que era un hermoso sueño, pero..."  
Desvía la mirada hacia la cama continúa mientras sigue de diciendo con cierta seriedad:  
"Esuchce como el y Severus discutían... al parecer Malfoy consigió librarse de esta, culpando de todo a pelo de baba..."  
James y Remus miran sorprendidos sin saber que decir, al ver esto, Sirius sonríe con felicidad mientras dice emocionado:  
"Pero sea cual sea el castigado, a mí me va bien, además de que parece que Malfoy se enfrentó a mi Club de Fans, y lo dejo más feo que a un licantropo"  
Se voltea de reojo a Remus y dice:  
"Sin ofender Moony"  
Este solo suspira con resignación. Sirius dice con emoción:  
"Cuéntenme, como estuvo todo después que caí!"  
Remus desvía la mirada mientras se sonroja y solo puede balbucear:  
"Esto yo..."  
A ver esto James se ríe gentilente, para después tomar la palabra:  
"Yo te lo diré..."  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
* Ajem... bueno tal vez Sirius no jugaba Quidditch, pero no me pueden negar que se vería genial con el uniforme y montado en su escoba, así que disfruten!  
* Para Lalwen de Black; No te preocupes amiga, jamás me atrevería a hacerle dañoa mi amado Sirius Black... aunque, ya verás como le va al pobre, pero recuerda que mientras esté en mi manos, él siempre verá como sacarle lo mejor hasta a las peores cosas... Muchas gracias por dejar review!!!  
* Para Virgina Malfoy; Lo del yeso tiene su historia ya verás, solo sigue leyendo y verás por que se usa en yeso muggle, en alguien como Sirius Black... ;) Gracias por el review!! 


	2. Y la Navidad se acerca

Capítulo IV  
"El temible Lupin!!!!!"  
  
Sirius se encuentra tirado en el suelo, con su cabeza sobre las rodillas de James, y este como que abrazándolo mientras dice con lágrimas en los ojos:  
"Padfoot! Amigo despierta!"  
Remus mientras tanto se ha quedado con sus hermosos ojos dorados, en una especie de shock, con su vista concentrada sobre el inconsciente Sirius; lentamente sus gentiles ojos se van tornando fríos y llenos de odio, muy parecidos a los que posee en fase de licantropo (uyyy que miedo!! jejeje). Y d eun momento a otro sale corriendo, tan solo murmurando entre dientes (en los cuales se mostraban ligeramente dos afilados colmillos):  
"Malfoy..."  
James mira sorprendido mientras llama a su amigo:  
"Moony!! A dónde vas!!"  
Pero sin atreverse a apartarse ni un segundo de su mejor amigo, permanece donde esta.  
Por su parte Remus corre por los pasillos de Hogwarts, con una mirada furiosa, por lo que todos, incluso profesores, le abren paso.  
Por su parte Lucius camina tranquilamente al lado de Severus, los dos riéndose con arrogancia mientras Lucius murmura:  
"Viste su cara al caer, eso vale más de 700 galeones!"  
Severus solo se ríe, cuando en eso, esuchuchan un fuerte sonido delante de ellos; levantan la mirada y ven a Remus, con su rostro cubierto por la sombra de su cabello, lo cual le daba un look, aún mas espeluznante. Al parecer esto asustusta un poco a Lucius, el cual sin notarlo, da un paso hacia atrás, mientras preguntando algo asustado, pero sobre todo tratando de ocultarlo con arrogancia:  
"Lupin, que demonios haces aquí?!"  
Al ver que este no contesta, recobra un poco la postura y acercándose un poco más a Remus, al mismo tiempo que dice con sarcasmo y en cierto tono de burla:  
"Esuche que tu amigo Black tuvo un terrible accidente, cómo es que no estas con él?"  
No puede seguir, ya que, por tercera vez en el día, cae al suelo; pero no como en las ocasiones anteriores, esta vez es impulsado con gran fuerza hasta que se estrella contra la pared. Rápidamente Severus corre tras su amigo, preguntando preocupado:  
"Te encuentras bien!"  
Malfoy tarda varios minutos en abrir los ojos, y lo que ve al frente no es algo muy recomfortante. Severus esta parado temblando un poco, con su varita apuntando al frente, y caminando hacia ellos, Remus, aún con su mirada escondida entre las sombras. Severus esta por atacar, cuando, como un rayo, Remus se adelanta, y tomando la varita con una mano, la rompe es dos, a lo que Severus retrocede con temor.   
Lucius se ha quedado solo e indfenso, contra este chico, que había dejado de ser, el tierno y pacífico Remus Lupin que todos conocían; era más como una bestia atrapada en el cuepro de un hombre.  
Lucius busca la varita en los adentros de sus ropas, pero no la encuentra, ve con terror su varita, a varios metros de él; probablemente la perdió al ser lanzado con semejante fuerza. Tan solo le queda esperar lo peor, y cerrando los ojs de golpe, se sorprende al escuchar a Remus decir en un tono suave:  
"Con qué te divierte que Padfoot haya salido lastimado"  
Malfoy abre los ojos y se sorprende al ver a Remus en cuclillas, con los ojso cerrados, y una sonrisa dulce. Malfoy esta poc contestar, cuando Lupin abre los ojos de golpe, esos ojos llenos de odio y fríaldad; dice con una miradamolesta, mientras Lucius logra ver dos pequeños colmillos asomándose en su boca:  
"Pues me parece que no estamos de acuerdo en eso Malfoy"  
Este se encuentra más pálido que de costumbre, sin poder contestar; por otra parte na gran cantidad de estudiantes se había reunido alrededor de lo que pasaba en esos momentos; incluso algunos maestros, que no se atrevían a interrumpir, por temor a la terrible expresión que Remus poseía en esos momentos. 


	3. Aún más cerca

*************++  
jajajaja perdon por dejarlo asi, pero si borraba el capitulo para poner el otro se borrbana los reviews, y pues esta mejor de esta manera, asi que ojala lo disfruten yyo no tardare en seguirle si me dejna sus reviews y ademas sus peticiones  
******************************  
  
Malfoy empieza a decir con temor, mientras se pega lo más que puede contra la pared, buscando en el suelo con sus manos, algo con que defenderse:  
"No te me acerques!! Si te atréves a tocar un solo cabello mío, te juro que jamás volverás a ver Hogwarts!"  
Remus a pesar de esto, sigue en su dirección con una mirada cada vez mas siniestra; cuando en eso escucha una voz conocida exclamando:  
"Moony! Detrás de ti!"  
Su mirada cambia rápidamente su expresión de costumbre, tierna e inocente; y con un movimiento rápido se hace a un lado, en el instante que se esucha:  
"Expellarum!!"  
Un rayo de plata se dirige hacia Remus, el cual, ya lejos del peligro, el rayo se dirige directo al rostro de Malfoy, el cual mira con terror; cuando Remus voltea hacia atrás, ve como Severus se había quedado en shock, sin poder mover un solo músculo, después de, por error, haberle disparado directo al rostro de Lucius, con una varita partida a la mitad. Reacciona al escuchar a Malfory gritar, voltea sorprendido pero solo ve a Malfoy cubrirse la cara con las manos. James se pone a su lado mientras que pregunta preocupado:  
"Moony estas bien?!"  
Este contesta aún sin salir de la sorpresa, regresando a ser por completo, el tierno y despistado chico, que todos conocen y aman(bueno no todos, les apuesto que en estos momentos, no Severus niLucius sentíanmucho amor por él):  
"Sí, gracias Prongs"  
Con la ayuda de este se pone de pie, y no pueden más que mirar a Malfoy con cierta piedad, el cual seguía maldiciendo a cielo y Tierra, mientras Severus se veía aún más asustado que cuando Remus estaba por atacarlos. Finalmente se acerca un hombre alto, de cabello como de plata y ojos verdes; abriéndose paso entre la multitud, dice algo serio:  
"No hay nada que ver, será mejor que sigan su camino"  
Remus y James le hechan una última mirada a Malfoy y siguen su camino, pero alcanzan a ver claramente, al momento en que Lucius quita las manos de su cara, notan que esta se encuentra hinchada como un globo, además de tener babosas saliendo por sus nariz; burbujas moradas saliendo de sus orejas, y por último miles de pequeño granitos de color purpura, que cada vez que se reventaban salia un humo verde. No pueden evitar soltar una carcajada, pero antes de ser reprendidos por el maestro que se encontraba ahí; desaparecen del lugar.  
Lejos de donde se había llevado a cabo la acción, Remus y James respiran rápidamente, James dice a penas pudiendo recuperar el aliento, y hablar entre risas:  
"Viste, viste, su rostro!!! Jajajaja!!! nunca, nunca, habia visto algo TAN GRACIOSO!!!!!"  
Se empieza a reír mientras Remus lo sigue, contestando en el mismo tono, pero más calmado:  
"Ójala Padfoot lo hubiera visto..."  
Amboa se dejan de reír e intercambian miradas series, después de unos segundos Remus pregunta con cierta nostalgia mientras desvía la mirada algo avergonzado:  
"Cómo esta Padfoot?"  
James contesta algo serio mientras mira los ojos tristes de su amigo:  
"Lo llevaron a la enfermería, esta fuera de peligro..."  
Remus tan solo murmura:  
"Qué bueno..."  
James se acerca a él, preguntando con cierta seriedad:  
"Fueron Lucius y Severus, no es verdad?"  
Remus solo da un sí con la cabeza, después mira hacia afuera mientras dice con cierta dessperación:  
"No puedo explicar por que me comporté de esa manera... perdí el control totalmente, si no hubieras llegado, no sé que podría haber..."  
James interrumpe diciendo en un tono alegre:  
"Te aseguro que te hubieras detenido justo a tiempo"  
Remus mira a su amigo con una sonrisa cálida, mientras murmura:  
"Gracias James..."  
Esucuchan la voz de Peter exclamando:  
"Prongs! Moony!! Los estaba buscando!"  
Estos miran a Peter con sorpresa, el cual les dice tratando de recuperar el aliento:  
"Padfoot, él... el"  
Prongs pregunta con cierta desesperación al ver que amigo no termina su frase:  
"Que pasa con Padfoot!! Peter!"  
Este termina de decir en un tono suave mientras les sonríe a sus amigos:  
"Parece que esta bien, muy lastimado, pero nada que temer"  
James y Remus suspiran con alivio, mientras en su rostro se forman unas sonrisas, después de unos segundos James dice con aire animado:  
"Entonces qué esperamos, vamos a contarle a Padfoot lo que se acaba de perder..."  
  
  
  
******************  
No te preocupes amiga, que James ya empezara a salir mas, yq ue bueno que te hayan gustado las fotos!!!  
*************++++ 


	4. Un días mas cerca qe ayer

Capítulo V  
"El escapde de la enfermería"  
  
Sirius exclama sorprendido mientras mira a Remus, el cual desviaba la mirada, completamente avergonzado:  
"No puedo creerlo, Moony, nuestro tierno y callado Moony, atacó a la vista de media escuela a Lucius y rompióla varita de Snape.. además..."  
Se tira en lacama, retorciéndose de la risa, mientras apenas puede decir:  
"Lucius XDDDDD SU CARA XDDDDDD ERA GENIAL!!!!"  
Sus amigos se ríen junto con él, cuando de un segundo a otro Sirius hace un gesto de dolor, pero aún sonriendo, a lo que James lo toma de los hombros y lo obliga a recargarse de nuevo,mientras dice algo serio:  
"No te muevas Padfoot, ya lo sabes"  
Este tan solo contesta arrogantemente:  
"Ya les dije que estoy bien, no tienen por que tratarme como si estuviera en mi lecho de muerte"  
James suspira con cierta frustración mientras saca su varita, y sin muchos animos, dice:  
"Kratos..."  
Y de un segundo a otro, de la punta de su varita, se disparan varias correas negras, que rápidamente atrapan las manos y pies de Sirius contra la cama, dejándolo inmóvil. Este exclama entre molesto y sorprendido mientras intenta zafarse:  
"Eh, Prongs! Qué clase de broma es esta! Quita estas cosas!"  
James y Remus intercambian miradas y después de unos segundos Remus dice algo calmado mientras le sonríe tiernamente a Siriu:  
"Prongs y yo creemos, que es la mejor manera en que te reuperaras rápido, de otra manera..."  
Pero antes de que terminara, escucha a Sirius decir con calma:  
"Vaya que si fue fácil"  
Para sorpresa de todos, Sirius estaba de nuevo sentado en la cama, quitándose la última atadura de la mano, con una cara llena de clama e indiferencia. Remus murmura confundido:  
"Pero cómo es que..."  
James pone su mano sobre sus ojos mientras dice con una sonrisa sarcástica:  
"Debí suponerlo, ese hechizo tan simple no detendría a Sirius Black... estoy seguro que una persona como tú, hasta de Azkaban lograría escapar"  
Tanto él, como Sirius se sueltan a reír, después de unos segundos se miran seriamente y con rivalidad, mientras Sirius dice con una sonrisa arrogante disimulada:  
"Estas pensado como poder anular mi magia no es así?"  
James contesta en el mismo tono y de la misma manera:  
"Por supuesto que no amigo, me creerías capaz?"  
De un segundo a otro las varitas de ambos se enfretan, Sirius había brincado de la cama,al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba James; ambos mirpandose con arrogancia mientras Peter parecía asustado, y Remus sonreía, al parecer acostumbrado a esto. Están al parecer a enfrentarse, cuando un temblor recorre a Sirius de pies a cabeza, no pasan segundos cunado este sonríecon nerviosismo y caeal suelo; rápidamente James se trepa ala cama, y se asoma; ve a Sirius tirado en el suelo, con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras dice:  
"Hola!"  
James da un salto y ayuda a su amigo a acostarse nuevamente, el cual suspira con alivio, una vez que Remus lo cubre con la cobija. La señora Pomfrey entra de golpe a la habitación, preguntando entre molesta y preocupada:  
"Qué fue todo ese ajetreo"  
Mira con sospecha al rupo, el cual le sonreía dulcemente; esta dice algo seria mientras se da la vueltay camina hacia la salida:  
"La hora de visitas termino... es hora de que se vayan chicos"  
Peter rápidamente se pone d epie y prepara a salir, no sin antes despedirse de Black; James le dice:  
"Nosotros te alcanzamos"  
Este sale sin decir más. James se voltea a Sirius mientras dice algo serio:  
"No e preocupes Padfoot, no te dejaemos solos por ningunmotivo"  
Este cierra los joso mientras contesta con una sonrisa arrogante:  
"No te preocupes, no es para tanto, creeanme, no los extrañare"  
Remus y James intercambian miradas y después James suspira con resignación:  
"D acuerdo, pero si necesitas cualquie cosa, no dudes en hacernosla saber"  
Estan por salir cuando esuchan a Sirius decir:  
"Si hay algo!"  
Remus pregunta algo sorprendido:  
"Qué es Padfoot?"  
Éste les guiña un ojos mientras dice:  
"Solo quiero saber si podrían decile a mi club de fans que estoy bien"  
Remus se ríe un poco mientras contesta dulcemente:  
"Claro que sí"  
Salen de la habitación, dejando a Sirius completament solo. Este se queda quieto por unos segundos, cuando esucha que cierran la puerta con seguro, dice con una sonrisa burlona:  
"Ja, cren que eso me olbigará a quedarme aquí"  
De entre las cobijas saca su varita y termina de decir:  
"Creo que Prongs se olvidó de algo muy importante"  
Se levanta lentamente, haciendo de vez en cuando, una expresión de dolor. Camina lentamente hacia la puerta mientras dice:  
"Esto es pan comido"  
Apuntando su vrita al cerojo, murmura:  
"Aloha Mora"  
En segundos se escucha que el seguro de la puerta se abre, con sumo cuidado abre la puerta unos centímetros y se asoma a ver el pasillo; todo se encontraba oscuro y e completo silencio; murmura con cierto nerviosismo cubierto por arrogancia:  
"Esto no es tan divertido sin los demás..."  
Sale y empieza a caminar con cierta dificultad, escucha un sonido y rápidamente se pega contrala pared; camina hasta una orilla y armándose de valor se voltea, listo para atacar, pero solo consigue estamparse contra James; ambos cayendo al suelo, hacia lados contrarios. Mientras James se iba a cabeza, Sirius pregunta sorprendido, al ver a su amigo ahí:  
"Qué estas haciendo aquí a estas horas?!"  
James murmura confundido:  
"Bueno yo..."  
Exclama molesto:  
"LA PREGUNTA ES QUE ESTAS HACIENOO TÚ AQUÍ!!! Deberías estas descansando"  
Después de unos segundos suspira con resignación y ayuda a su amigo a pararse mientras le dice algo serio:  
"Vine por tu varita mágica antes de que decidiras usarla, pero veo que llegué tarde"  
Sirius le contesta con una sonrisa algo burlona:  
"Se ve que me conoces"  
Con ayuda de James, pasando su mano por su cuello, caminan de regreso hacia al enfermería, mientras Sirius reniega:  
"Pero hace frío y además... además necesito mi almohada, solo con esa puedo dormir, además.. además!"  
James se detiene y mira a su amigo con cierta sorpresa, el cual pregunta con cierta desconfianza:  
"Qué?"  
James contesta, con una sonrisa sorprendida, pero a la vez tierna:  
"No quieres quedarte solo?! Eso es!"  
Sirius se sonroja mientras exclama molesto:  
"Por supuesto que no!"  
Desvía la mirada mientras sigue diciendo, en un tono ofendido:  
"Cómo crees que una persona como yo iba a escaparse por eso?!"  
James sonríe tiernamente, mientras Sirius sigue quejándose y James solo evitando hacer enojar más a su amigo, aún así sin poder borrar una sonrísa tierna de su rostro; llegan hasta la enfermería, y al momento de entrar ve, aunque él lo trata de ocultar, como Sirius se ve algo decepcionado. James lo deja sobre su cama, Sirius no dice nada, solo desvía la mirada, al parecer, aún molesto, James se pone de pie y dice:  
"Promete que esta vez si te vas a quedar aquí"  
Sirius desvía la mirada son contestar, con un movimiento rápido le quita la varita a Sirius, el cual se voltea en la cama, dándole la espalda a James; este solo suelta una pequeña risita. Levanta su varita y murmurando unas palabras suaves, unas pequeñas luces azles decienden suavemente sobre Sirius; este voltea rápidamente preguntando sorprendido:  
"Qué haces Pro..."  
ANtes de terminar, se queda dormido. Al ver esto, James se guarda ambas varitas; y acercando una silla a la cama de Sirius, se sienta, y murmurando:  
"Buenas noches"  
Tapa bien a Sirius con la cobija, y recargándose hacia atrás, se queda dormido. 


End file.
